It is readily apparent that it can be tiresome for a user (paddler) to remain standing on an SUP for an extended period of time. Although SUPs were originally designed with the intention that the user will remain standing while paddling the SUP, variations from this routine may be desirable for any of several different reasons. Moreover, at times when it is desirable to have the SUP remain substantially stationary (e.g. when fishing), an ability to sit down on something (e.g. a seat assembly), other than the SUP itself, can be quite beneficial.
During an on-the-water operation of a stand-up paddleboard, the use of an on-board seat assembly raises several issues. For one, if the seat assembly is not affixed to the SUP, which is preferable, it needs to be buoyant so it will float for easy retrieval in the event the seat assembly somehow falls overboard. For another, during an on-the-water operation, the seat assembly should be capable of being stowed on the SUP in a compact configuration. The purpose here is to help prevent the seat assembly from interfering with the SUP user while he/she is standing and paddling on the SUP. It then necessarily follows that the seat assembly should be easily reconfigured from its stowed configuration, and into a sitting configuration, to provide a sit down device (i.e. the seat assembly) for use by the SUP user.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a floatable seat assembly that is easily reconfigured, during an on-the-water operation, from a relatively compact, stowed configuration and into a sitting configuration, and vice versa. Another object of the present invention is to provide a seat assembly for a stand-up paddleboard that gives the user the option of sitting or standing during an on-the-water operation of the stand-up paddleboard. Still another object of the present invention is to allow for core and upper body strengthening for the user, as well as cross training for various other paddle sports. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a seat assembly for use on a stand-up paddleboard that is simple to use, is easy to manufacture and is comparatively cost effective.